It is known to provide a blind spot detection/LCA system for a vehicle that detects the presence of another vehicle or object in the lane next to the host vehicle, where it may be difficult for the driver of the host vehicle to determine whether or not there is another vehicle or object adjacent to the host vehicle. Such a blind spot detection/LCA system often includes a visual indicator that visually indicates the detection of another vehicle or object to the driver of the host vehicle. It is also know to provide a turn signal indicator that is activated when a turn signal is activated by the driver of the equipped vehicle so as to provide an indication of the vehicle turning or changing lanes to the driver of a vehicle in an adjacent lane to the host or subject vehicle or to another person external to the host or subject vehicle. The visual indicator or indicators (commonly a light emitting diode or the like) of such systems is/are often located at the mirror reflective element of the exterior rearview mirror assembly.
A variety of interior and exterior mirror assemblies with indicators are known in the art, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,355,284; 5,788,357; 6,257,746; 6,005,724; 5,481,409; 6,111,683; 6,045,243; 6,264,353; 6,512,624; 6,356,376; 2,263,382; 2,580,014; 3,266,016; 4,499,451; 4,588,267; 4,630,904; 4,623,222; 4,721,364; 4,906,085; 5,313,335; 5,587,699; 5,575,552; 5,436,741; 5,587,699; 5,938,320; 6,700,692 and 5,786,772, and International Publication WO 95/30495, which are all hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.